User talk:Exitwound 45
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Abraham Lincoln (Civ1) page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Becer (talk) 06:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Civ1 templates Hello! Thanks for your interest in improving our seriously lacking Civ1 section. I fixed the template you were working on, keeping the already existing fields. If it's not the way you wanted it to be you can look at the changes I made for inspiration or just ask me! I can create any template you require if you tell me what they require. --Becer (talk) 04:26, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:40, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Keep up the good work! Greetings! I just wanted to pop in and thank you for doing a great job with the Civ 1 pages. Keep up the good work! Also let me know if you need any help with anything. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 17:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 19:36, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Civ3! Hey, how awesome that you started adding data about Civ3!! Just one thing: we've now got this great Lua thing going on, you may have noticed the CivRev2 edits? Basically it allows us to input all the data about the units and stuff into one place and then use it from anywhere without duplication. So with Lua we're able to create both the "List of units" page and the individual unit pages and input the data only once. We'd also be able to refer to units' stats from other pages: you don't need to remember the cost of an Archer, you'd just write something like and the cost would appear. So I was just thinking that it would be a good idea to input the Civ3 stats as Lua data pages, instead of the old way you started. See Module:Data/CivRev2/Units or Module:Data/CivRev2/Buildings for an example. Not too bad, huh? —ZeroOne (talk) 14:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I tried. It's pretty screwed up now. Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:37, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :: You did get the data on there though, which is the important part. Thanks for that! I'll revise your work when I get home and get it all working.--Becer (talk) 07:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::There, fixed. You did everything perfectly except you didn't give string.format all the strings it was expecting because the template, as written, required both the resource and maintenance fields. I'll write a guide on debugging those scripts later. --Becer (talk) 11:52, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Hehe, I cheated: I just copied that data from the CivRev2 uh, module. I edited some of it for Civ3, but I got discouraged when things stopped working right. I shall finish it, though! Exitwound 45 (talk) 19:54, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, just dropping by to thank you again, you're doing a great job of building these long overdue and neglected sections! I wish we had more contributors like you! --Becer (talk) 06:45, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 17:00, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Civ3 tech effects Hello, I just saw Electricity_(Civ3) and noticed that this text was sitting outside of the template : "New Ability: Workers can irrigate without fresh water." This seems to be important information about the technology that we might want to include in other pages, so shouldn't this be part of either the bonus or the notes? All of the gameplay data about a page that can be in the database should be if possible (Except stuff like historical information of course), don't you think? --Becer (talk) 04:55, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, you have a point. I just kinda felt like infoboxes don't look so good with long sentences in them: keep it brief. But we can change them. Also, thanks for fixing the notes on the Civ3 techs. Exitwound 45 (talk) 05:47, August 25, 2014 (UTC) You just left an edit stating there were no tech bonuses in Civ3. If so why are they mentioned all over the data? If some of that data isn't for Civ3 you should probably remove it. :) --Becer (talk) 06:35, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the bonus line in the template was from the CivRev2 template I copied, and it refers to things you get if you are the first to research that tech. Free units, buildings and such. If I understand correctly, anyway. I've never played CivRev2. There aren't any bonuses in Civ3 for being the first to discover a tech, so that was why I removed that. Exitwound 45 (talk) 19:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) The in article names Hey there! I see that you're embarking on yet another journey. I just wanted to point out that we actually prefer stripping away "The" in front of article names, except in cases where it doesn't make sense not to include it. Thus the colossus is Colossus in Civ5, same as The Pyramids' article is named Pyramids. You're doing great, thanks again! --Becer (talk) 04:45, August 29, 2014 (UTC)